


Cold: Cullen

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: The Inquisitor and her Commander snuggle up during a cold Skyhold winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit here to read the Alistair version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9383972)

Summers at Skyhold were cold, winters could be miserable.  As winter forced its way through the mountainous region, the old fortress and its residents suffered.  Soldiers were shifted away from drills to clearing snow and traffic to and from the area ceased.  Without it, the place fell quiet and muffled, only the peals of laughter and shrieks of surprise from the occasional sudden snowball disturbed the silence.

The Inquisitor had retired early, or at least rather early for her.  The snow impeded her travels and the drafty air rendered her fingers numb after only an hour or so of missives.

Her commander appeared not long after she had climbed into bed and grown warm.  He smiled at the sight of her curled up beneath his covers, the broad, proud smile barely kept from consuming him.  After divesting his armor and clothing he slipped beneath the blankets with her, like a welcomed old ghost.  He moved with careful, slow movements, trying to keep the mattress from shifting beneath his weight.

She had not fallen asleep.  She snuck a hand out to reach for his arm.  He gave a great yawn and reached for her, pulling her into his space as if she were just another pillow.

“Maker, Cullen!  You’re like ice!”  She attempted to pull away from him, but he gave a gruff little growl and nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Mm, yes.  And you’re rather warm.”  He spread his fingertips over her back and she gasped, latching onto his upper arm.  His nose traced its way along the length of her neck, his lips following the icy trail.

“Even your nose is frigid!” she squeaked.  Despite the protests her head tilted to allow him better access.

“It’s Ferelden.”  He muttered against her skin.

“And what does that have to do with anything?”  She slid her arms around his shoulders.  One hand slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck to rub where she knew he held so much tension.  The groan of appreciation affirmed that he had worked himself too hard for what most had held as a free day due to the weather.

“It’s large and sticks out.”  His words were drawn and languid, sleep creeping into his voice.  “Gets cold easily.”

A slow smile spread across her lips at his sluggish speech, a tease touching her words.  “You know, you’d stay warmer if we weren’t sleeping beneath a hole in the roof.”

She felt him tense, his head lifting from where it lay buried against her collarbone.  The lazy mumbles turned to concern. 

“We could…. move to your quarters if it’s too cold?”  The hesitation in his voice tugged at her.  It reminded that those old worries about not being good enough still lingered.

She planted a kiss to the tip of his nose and guided him back down to where he had lain, resuming the idle stroking of his hair.  She felt him relax once again and begin to drift.

“No, no... it’s alright as long as we have each other to keep warm.” 


End file.
